Avada Kedavra
by Di-chan
Summary: Only Harry has survived the death curse. The summer before Harry's 7th year, another survives it. Is there another with power like his? Or did Harry help? [on hiatus]
1. Am I Dreaming?

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Harry Potter nor any characters from the HP books. J.K. Rowling does! And recently, Time Warner made a movie, so I suppose they own something too. But I sure don't! I think I own some Hogwarts robe clasps, and a plastic HP wand, but other than that... Oh, and until I ask the guru of magic, Ms. Rowling, about her opinion on HP slash, I don't think the actual HP characters would do something like this. And I'm not sure if anyone else has done this plot. But as many before, a plot bunny got caught by my cat, and I saved it from a horrible death, only for it to root itself in my mind and multiply. bwahahaha! 

**Summary **: Fifteen years ago, Harry survived the death curse. The summer before Harry's 7th year, another survives it. Is there another with power like his? Or did Harry help in some way..? 

**Pairing** : Harry/Draco or Draco/Harry, probably more 

**Rating** : PG, PG-13, somewhere around there.. if it gets too bloody, R. Now, PG-13. 

**Warnings **: (important things in CAPITAL LETTERS) This is a SLASH fanfiction, meaning m/m or f/f pairings; in this case, m/m. There is DEATH, meaning someone dies. There could be BLOOD, and GORE, and TORTURE. Being me, there could be HUMOR and ROMANCE. Possibly some ANGST. But because I'm not of age yet, there will be ABSOLUTELY NO SEX. Maybe some touch, maybe some go, but NO actual "insert tab A into slot B" down and dirty stuff. Oh, and possibly SNOGGING. PROFANITY, also. 

~*~ 

**Avada Kedavra**   
**Chapter 1 : Am I Dreaming?**   
_by Di-chan_

~*~ 

Harry was dreaming. At least, he was sure he was dreaming, because he definitely wasn't dead, and just a moment ago he had fallen asleep in his bedroom on Privet Drive. And nobody in the room, which was definitely not his bedroom, was paying any attention to him, which in itself was extraordinary, because the room was filled with Death Eaters, with Voldemort in the center. 

Voldemort was one of the best Dark wizards the world had ever seen. Voldemort had killed a great many of people, magic and nonmagic alike, using the death curse _Avada Kedavra_. Harry Potter was the one wizard who had survived _Avada Kedavra_, fifteen years ago. 

Harry wasn't entirely sure what was going on. His scar hurt, and that happened usually when Voldemort was close or feeling particularly vindictive. Voldemort had a cold, evil smirk on his snake-like face. Harry shivered and looked around the room. 

The Death Eaters looked grim. Most of them had their hoods back, and their eyes were riveted to three people standing in front of Voldemort. Harry could see familiar faces of famous Dark wizards from Voldemort's time of power. He looked back at Voldemort and saw Wormtail beside the Dark Lord. He blinked and looked again. 

Wormtail had an almost insane look of satisfaction and loathing. His beady eyes were focused on one of the three in front of Voldemort. Harry saw light flash off something silver, from the little group's direction. He glanced at the three people, gasped, and clapped his hand over his mouth to muffle himself. 

He needn't had to. None of the Malfoys, or anyone else for that matter, heard him. Lucius Malfoy was standing in front of his son and wife protectively. Harry could hear Narcissa crying. He couldn't see Draco's face, because it was hidden in his mother's robes, but he was startled to see that the blonde boy was shaking. 

"Lucius." Voldemort's hissing voice brought Harry's attention back to him. The word had a slight echo to it, as if revered. But Voldemort had a look far too calm, too evil, too cold to look like he revered Lucius. Harry shivered again, looking between the Malfoys and Voldemort. 

"Lucius. You defy me." It was a statement. The Death Eaters tittered behind Harry. 

"Yes," Lucius softly answered. He held his family tighter to him. Voldemort chuckled lazily and lifted his wand. 

"_Avada Kedavra_." Harry knew this spell too well, yet even he was shocked into silence with the rest of the Death Eaters as the green light erupted from Voldemort's wand and hit Lucius. Narcissa screamed and darted forward, letting go of Draco. Wormtail looked like he wanted to laugh. 

"_Avada Kedavra_." Narcissa fell next. Harry heard a familiar voice, usually laced with sarcasm, scream in denial and pain. The Death Eaters were shaking and making noise again, but none moved forward to help their fallen comrades. Harry felt himself shaking as Voldemort turned his wand toward the youngest Malfoy. Draco was extremely white, and something was shining on his cheeks. Harry felt time draw to a still. 

"_Avada Kedavra_." 

~*~ 


	2. I Must Be Dreaming...

~*~

****

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter nor any characters from the HP books. J.K. Rowling does! And recently, Time Warner made a movie, so I suppose they own   
something too. But I sure don't! I think I own some Hogwarts robe clasps, and a plastic HP wand, but other than that... Oh, and until I ask the guru of magic, Ms. Rowling,   
about her opinion on HP slash, I don't think the actual HP characters would do something like this. And I'm not sure if anyone else has done this plot. But as many before, a   
plot bunny got caught by my cat, and I saved it from a horrible death, only for it to root itself in my mind and multiply. bwahahaha! 

**Summary** : Fifteen years ago, Harry survived the death curse. The summer before Harry's 7th year, another survives it. Is there another with power like his? Or did Harry   
help in some way..? 

**Pairing** : Harry/Draco or Draco/Harry, probably more 

**Rating** : PG, PG-13, somewhere around there.. if it gets too bloody, R. Now, PG-13. 

**Warnings** : (important things in CAPITAL LETTERS) This is a SLASH fanfiction, meaning m/m or f/f pairings; in this case, m/m. There is DEATH, meaning someone dies.   
There could be BLOOD, and GORE, and TORTURE. Being me, there could be HUMOR and ROMANCE. Possibly some ANGST. But because I'm not of age yet, there will be   
ABSOLUTELY NO SEX. Maybe some touch, maybe some go, but NO actual "insert tab A into slot B" down and dirty stuff. Oh, and possibly SNOGGING. PROFANITY, also. 

**Authors Notes **: Sorry this is so short! Don't worry, Chapter 3 will be very long. Trust me on this. I have many pages already! And I have this week off, so I'll work on the fic a lot more. ^_^ 

**Thank you for your reviews** : _Jivanna_ (Don't get so grabby! ^_^ I can only dish them out as fast as my bunny makes lil bunnies in my brain!), _Amy-la_ (It's a secret that you'll find out soon abouttt! ^_^), _Yaoi Fan on a Suger High_ (pox..? you mean chicken pox? I had that already! ^_^;), and _ClarKeRaVen _(Is Tuesday alright?). 

~*~ 

**Avada Kedavra**   
**Chapter 2 : I Must Be Dreaming...**   
_by Di-chan_

~*~ 

Harry felt himself shaking as Voldemort turned his wand toward the youngest Malfoy. Draco was extremely white, and something was shining on his cheeks. Harry felt time draw to a still. 

"_Avada Kedavra_." 

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry heard a loud scream; he dimly realized it came from his own mouth. Before he knew it, he had tore from his 'invisible spot' toward the shivering body of Draco Malfoy, colliding with the blonde boy and shoving him down to the ground. All the Death Eaters gasped in shock; even Voldemort was surprised as his little enemy suddenly appeared before him, grabbing his pale prey and pulling him out of the line of fire. The green light whizzed over Harry's and Draco's heads, striking one of the Death Eaters behind the boys. The Death Eater fell, and the others gasped again. 

"Harry Potter!" 

"It's Harry Potter!" 

"Potter?!" 

"Get him!" 

"Kill him!" 

"Take him to the Dark Lord!" 

"Potter!" 

"Harry Potter!" 

"Potter...?!" Harry glanced down at the boy he held. Draco's silver eyes were hopeful and furious. "How dare you save me! Let me die in peace!" 

Harry thought this was the most wonderful thing he had ever heard the Slytherin boy say, and he told Draco so. Draco looked livid. 

"Damn you, Potter!" 

And then suddenly Draco relaxed, and the Death Eaters disappeared with Voldemort and Wormtail. The still bodies of Lucius and Narcissa glowed, then disappeared too. Draco looked up at Harry with shining silver eyes. 

"Thank you, Harry," he whispered. 

Harry kissed Draco's forehead and smiled. Draco smiled back. Together they said to each other, "Wake up, Draco/Harry!" 

~*~ 

In two different places, two boys bolted upright where they lay, breathing erratically, as if woken from a nightmare. 

But was it really a dream? 

~*~ 


	3. Yet When I Wake Up...

~*~

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter nor any characters from the HP books. J.K. Rowling does! And recently, Time Warner made a movie, so I suppose they own   
something too. But I sure don't! I think I own some Hogwarts robe clasps, and a plastic HP wand, but other than that... Oh, and until I ask the guru of magic, Ms. Rowling,   
about her opinion on HP slash, I don't think the actual HP characters would do something like this. And I'm not sure if anyone else has done this plot. But as many before, a   
plot bunny got caught by my cat, and I saved it from a horrible death, only for it to root itself in my mind and multiply. bwahahaha! 

**Summary** : Fifteen years ago, Harry survived the death curse. The summer before Harry's 7th year, another survives it. Is there another with power like his? Or did Harry   
help in some way..? 

**Pairing** : Harry/Draco or Draco/Harry, probably more 

**Rating** : PG, PG-13, somewhere around there.. if it gets too bloody, R. Now, PG-13. 

**Warnings** : (important things in CAPITAL LETTERS) This is a SLASH fanfiction, meaning m/m or f/f pairings; in this case, m/m. There is DEATH, meaning someone dies.   
There could be BLOOD, and GORE, and TORTURE. Being me, there could be HUMOR and ROMANCE. Possibly some ANGST. But because I'm not of age yet, there will be   
ABSOLUTELY NO SEX. Maybe some touch, maybe some go, but NO actual "insert tab A into slot B" down and dirty stuff. Oh, and possibly SNOGGING. PROFANITY, also. 

**Authors Notes** : Woohoo! Next part! Sorry it took all vacation, and I didn't have time over break to finish it. But I did last night and today. bwahaha! Oh, and if I make mistakes in British slang, please excuse me. I know 'git' and 'bloody hell', and that's about it. ^_^! 

Oh! I need a beta reader. Yes, I use spell check, and I write this in Microsoft Word then html it in Netscape Composer, but I'd rather have a nice beta to keep me on my toes. Any volunteers? 

**Thank you for your reviews** : _Rummi-chan_ and _Sarah._

~*~ 

**Avada Kedavra**   
**Chapter 3 : Yet When I Wake up...**   
_by Di-chan_

~*~ 

Draco bolted upright where he lay. "Potter you ba – " He suddenly cut himself off, noting where he was. 

The Room. 

Draco looked up into the cold face of his master. Voldemort was not smiling. Draco could hear the rasped breathing of Wormtail beside Voldemort, and the thin breathing of the Death Eaters behind him. Draco's arm hurt badly. Voldemort's red eyes narrowed. 

"_Avada Kedavra_." 

Draco saw the green light streak towards him, sighed, and closed his eyes, waiting for his fate. He could almost feel the darkness settling on his soul as something hot struck his forehead... 

...but then he blinked his eyes open as he realized he was still alive. His head hurt, quite badly actually, but... he was alive. He had been hit by the Death curse... and he had lived... 

_What the hell?_

Draco glanced up at his master. Voldemort looked enraged. The snake-like eyes were narrowed viciously, and kept darting between Draco and a pair of glasses on the floor. Draco blinked, looking down at the glasses. 

He recognized those glasses. 

He had glared at the eyes hidden behind them for six years. He had made fun of the boy wearing those glasses every time they crossed paths. He knew those glasses. 

But when the hell had Harry Potter been there? 

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "I am far from done with you, child. _Crucio!"_

And Draco felt horrible pain come over all his senses, and he screamed loudly. He nearly blacked out, but something told him not to... 

Voldemort made a hissing noise. Draco lifted pain-filled eyes to stare at the Dark Lord. 

"Mark my words, child, I will be back. And I will get the truth from you yet." 

And he, Wormtail, and the Death Eaters Apparated away. Draco stared at where the Dark Lord had stood, then around the empty room. He turned around and gasped. 

His parents. Dead. 

And he lived on. 

The pain in his head was receding a bit. So was the pain in his arm. Draco put a hand to his forehead, felt liquid, and pulled away with blood. "Shit." 

His eyes widened. He put his hand back to his forehead. 

A scar. 

He had lived through the death curse. He had survived _Avada Kedavra_. 

Draco felt weak suddenly, as if his energy had been sucked out of him very quickly. He lay down on the cold ground, his back to his dead parents. He reached across the ground and grasped the cheap frames, idly glaring at them as he pictured the brilliant green eyes behind them. 

Draco was dimly aware that he was muttering as the darkness overtook his brain. 

"Damned Potter, always butting in..." 

~*~ 

"... wake up! Please young master! Please wake up! Young master needs to wake up, Ministry men are here to see young master – " 

"That's enough, elf, we can wake him up ourselves. Go clean or something." 

"No, Tandy need to stay with young master, young master needs Tandy – " 

"I said that will be enough, elf, leave the boy alone – " 

"Young master! Young master!" 

"Elf – " 

"Would you all shut UP?!" Draco yelled, sitting up suddenly, and then wishing he hadn't as fireworks exploded in his head and in his vision. He shut his eyes and grimaced, holding his head, ignoring his surroundings as his elf fell backwards and the Ministry man jumped about a mile, startled. 

"He's awake!" 

"Step back, people! He's had a rough time!" 

"Oh, the poor dear..." 

"Call Dumbledore!" 

Draco nursed his head quietly, trying to stop the bells ringing in his ears. At the Dumbledore comment he finally reacted. 

"Don't you_ dare_ bring that old bat into this!" he snapped, glaring at the nurses and Ministry men, most of whom froze in place. "I don't need a crackpot old geezer on top of my other problems! Do _not_ call him here!" 

Almost immediately he was attacked by hands and wands – at least, that's how he thought it was. There must have been a mass movement, because before they were all near the door, and the next instant there were wands poking him in places he wasn't sure existed, hands checking his forehead and limbs, and loud voices gabbing over his head. He squawked when a pair of hands strayed too low. 

"Don't_ touch _me you bloody perverts! I'm _fine_, don't _touch_ me, get AWAY!" 

Most of the hands left him immediately, including the groping ones; some stayed, checking him over, and Draco heard some 'tsks' above him. He growled and reached into his robe pocket for his wand. 

"I swear – " 

"Oh, no need for swearing, Draco. I'm sure these kind people are only looking out for your health. After all, you have been through quite a lot, my boy," came the cheerful voice of Albus Dumbledore. Draco froze. 

"_You_," he spat, glaring through the wall of people at the old wizard standing in the doorway. Dumbledore smiled at him, the blue eyes twinkling. 

"Yes, me, Draco. Now now, Poppy, I'm sure the boy has been through enough, do leave him alone now." Madam Pomfrey, who was about to start her inspection on Draco, stopped in mid-stride and scowled. 

"Headmaster – " 

"Poppy, you already made sure when we found Mr. Malfoy that he was, indeed, quite healthy, and I doubt waking up has changed that. Now, step back and give him some air." 

Madam Pomfrey made a 'hmph' sound and tittered down at Draco. Draco glared back, and Dumbledore chuckled. 

Draco took this time to look at his surroundings. Hogwarts. He knew right away it was Hogwarts, because he had spent weeks in this wing of the school griping to Crabbe and Goyle about Potter, when he had broken his arm by insulting a hippogriff. And why else would Madam Pomfrey be there? And Dumbledore? And... where in hell was Snape? 

_Damn those doctors,_ he thought to himself. _I wish they would leave me alone so I can sort this all out._

Dumbledore seemed to read his thoughts, as he always did, and proceeded to leading the many doctors and Ministry workers out of the room, then shutting the door behind them and turning to Draco with a smile. Draco glared at him. 

"Don't smile at me like you mean it, Headmaster. You probably already know all that happened." 

"Bits and pieces, actually, Mr. Malfoy. How about you tell me the whole story?" 

Draco was about to answer, when his house elf suddenly reared its little head. It, too, attacked Draco. 

"Is young master alright?! Tandy was so worried for master! Young master wasn't in his room when Tandy brought up his favorite dinner, and Tandy got so scared, so Tandy searched for young master, young sir!! She used her own magic, she did, sir! And she found young master, with the masters – " 

Draco made a small noise, his eyes moving quickly to the elf. "My parents?" 

"Oh, young master sir, Tandy is so very sorry..." 

"They're dead, then?" 

The big green eyes of his little elf, clad in a silk pillowcase, filled with tears, and Tandy wailed. "Tandy is sorry, young sir! Tandy couldn't bring masters back, Tandy BAD elf – " Tandy started hitting her head on the wall. Draco hastily tried to stop her. 

"No, Tandy wasn't bad, not this time. Stop that!" The elf reluctantly did so, looking up at Draco with teary eyes. 

"Tandy is sorry, young master – " 

"Oh, whatever," he waved off her apologies, turning to glare at Dumbledore. "So you want to hear the whole thing?" 

"Yes." 

"Will it get you off my back?" 

"Yes, for awhile." 

"Fine then." 

~*~ 

_The story is simple enough. Lucius was scared of Voldemort, as all of the Death Eaters were, and he was terrified for his family. Oh, sure, Lucius despised Mudbloods and Muggles and half-breeds, and he definitely wanted to get rid of them for good. But Voldemort had turned his son into a Death Eater –_

~*~ 

"So my suspicions were correct. May I see the mark, Draco?" 

"Oh, _fine_." Draco scowled again, then pulled back his sleeve and displayed the bright black mark. Dumbledore walked over to the bed and leaned down to inspect the Dark Mark. 

"Fairly recent?" 

"Lucius' birthday." 

"Ah. Lord Voldemort's gift?" 

"Of course." 

~*~ 

_Where was I? Oh yes – Voldemort had turned Lucius' son, the wonderful Draco, into a Death Eater, and he had tortured Draco terribly, because Draco was rather defiant about the whole thing, if he did say so himself._

_Anyway, Lucius wouldn't have this. He truly did love his family – deep, deep down – and if anyone was going to torture Draco, it was going to be him. So Lucius formed a small revolt – which, of course, failed – and Voldemort killed him. The end._

~*~ 

"That's not the whole story, Mr. Malfoy." 

"..Damn." 

The blue eyes twinkled. "Language, Draco." 

"Oh, go stuff your wand up your arse." 

~*~ 

_The night Lucius and his family were to be executed – because of Lucius' harsh betrayal, his whole family would suffer – well, Lucius and my mum were executed. I wasn't. I was so terrified... yet I remember the whole thing quite clearly. Voldemort kept glancing at a certain spot off to our side, almost as if he were paranoid. The other Death Eaters knew that someone had revolted, but they didn't know who had started it, as all of the few rebels had been executed by that time. I could hear them whispering – they thought that perhaps Lucius had stopped the revolt. Oh, how wrong they were._

_Voldemort addressed Lucius first, with the accusation. Lucius admitted guilty to the crime. Voldemort killed him immediately._

~*~ 

Dumbledore made a small noise, and Draco glanced at him quickly. 

"What? What is it?" 

The blue eyes turned onto him, the twinkle gone. "I'm sorry, Draco." 

"It's all right. I never liked him much anyway," Draco replied gruffly. 

~*~ 

_The Death Eaters were shocked. Lucius was so loyal to the Dark Lord! How could he have betrayed him? Naïve thoughts, they were._

_He then murmured those words, and killed my mum. I hated him at that moment, when she fell. I hated him so much, I swear I could have performed the Killing Curse right then –_

~*~ 

"And don't you dare comment, Dumbledore, I really don't want to talk about it. I haven't gotten used to the idea yet." 

"Of course, Draco." 

~*~ 

_I could have. I almost did. But I knew he was going to kill me next. I didn't want to die, I truly didn't, even though my parents were gone and I was all alone. I was terrified by the prospect of dying. I had so much to live for, so much to do..._

_And he said those words. I was paralyzed with fear, literally! The green light was coming for me, I knew it would hit me –_

_But it didn't. I heard a scream off to my side, and the next second a short, stocky body comes barreling into me. The curse missed me and hit Crabbe's uncle. Oh well, he was a pain in the ass anyway._

_All the Death Eaters started shouting a name. _That name_._

_Harry Potter._

_That boy is so annoying! It was all I could not to strangle him. I glared at him, cursed him, and told him to let me die in peace._

_Oh, yes, by then I _wanted_ to die. If Potter was going to save me, then I'd rather die! How humiliating, to be saved by a Gryffindor!_

_Yes, yes, enough of my ranting. Potter did some weird thing, and I must have fallen asleep, for I dreamed Potter kissed me. Ick. I'll have nightmares about that for months._

_I guess he must have done something to me, by that kiss. I'm serious, he must have kissed me before I fell asleep, and I had an immediate dream. Or maybe he really kissed me, and I fell unconscious, and he told me to wake up somehow, and I did. Something like that._

_Oh, I remember now!_

_Well, actually. I did pass out after Ha–, er, Potter kissed me. And somehow I remember what Voldemort did to Harry. I was floating outside my body or something. You know what I'm talking about, right?_

_Well, Voldemort looked very pissed off at Potter. He hissed, or growled, or whatever he does, something about "staying out of this, boy" to Potter. Potter glared back and told Voldemort off for killing the Malfoys. I don't know why on earth he did that, he always was a strange fellow, but oh well. And Voldemort told him to get out of the way, so he could finish killing me. Potter was enraged by that. I don't think I'd ever seen him that angry before, even at me._

_They glared at each other for a bit more, but neither seemed looking forward to attacking each other. Probably because of the way their wands reacted in the Third Task, when Diggory was killed._

~*~ 

Dumbledore interrupted Draco for a moment. "How did you know about that, Draco?" 

"I'm Lucius' son. He was in the head circle when Voldemort kidnapped Potter. And I spied on father when he was cursing at Wormtail for being an idiot." 

"Ah, yes. Continue, please." 

"Oh, and since Lucius is already dead, please don't put me in Azkaban for being turned into a Death Eater. It wasn't my fault." 

"We'll discuss that later, Draco. The story, if you please." 

~*~ 

_Anyway. Potter started glowing a golden color. Somehow it fit him, you know? The black hair and green eyes. Although green would have suit him more._

_Oh, yes, sorry. Blech, I can't believe I said that. Voldemort was shocked by this, you could tell, and the Death Eaters were nearly scared out of their wits. Potter sent a blast of something at Voldemort, and Voldemort was thrown off balance for a moment._

_I was feeling weird, and I was starting to move toward my body again. I couldn't really believe what had happened. What was the glow around Harry? And why had he saved me? A thousand questions and more ran through my mind..._

_Potter ran back and pulled me up from the floor. I felt a drastic pull on my spirit, or soul, or whatever you want to call it, and suddenly I was right beside Potter and my body. Potter looked as if he were crying. He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. I believe he thought I was dead._

_He whispered something, it sounded like an apology, and kissed my forehead again. He told me to wake up. Hell, he pleaded me. I told him to wake up too. This was no place for sentiments!_

_But he cried anyway._

_Suddenly I felt a sharp tug, more like a yank, and I was back in my body. It hurt. Like hell. My arm hurt, and I had a headache, and my limbs ached all over. But I couldn't open my eyes and tell Harry I was alright. Strange it seems, but I didn't like him worrying. Bah, I can't believe I admitted that!_

_I could still see what was going on, or at least I could hear it. I'm not sure._

_Voldemort attacked right then. Harry was knocked aside, and his glasses went flying. I think they broke. Voldemort started to say the Death Curse again, but suddenly stopped. He was staring at Harry, I believe. Harry was glowing again, brighter this time. He was standing over me, and there was a line between our hearts. I'm sure he put it there, he always was a sneaky little bastard. Almost sneaky enough to be in Slytherin, don't you think?_

_Voldemort started cursing, and Harry disappeared. The line connecting our hearts slowly faded after he left. Voldemort stared at me now, with something akin to horror. You can never tell with his eyes. Brr._

_And then I woke up. Voldemort looked livid, I'm sure of it. He said the words, and a streak of green light flared up and sped towards me._

_I really, _really_ don't know how it happened. I had closed my eyes, waiting for the curse to hit... and it hit. Right in the center of my forehead. You can't see the scar, my hair's covering it._

_But then I opened my eyes, and nothing had happened. I was still alive. Voldemort seemed to grow more angry, if possible, and he left with all of his little followers._

_I was alone, damnit. My parents were dead, and all I had left were Potter's glasses. Horrible frames, they were. He really should get new ones._

~*~ 

A silence settled over the room. Dumbledore had a very serious look on his face, and he was watching Draco intently. Draco wished he would stop, it was rather annoying. He took the handkerchief from Tandy and wiped his eyes. Damn, he missed his mum... 

"And after that, Draco?" 

"Hmm? Oh, I passed out, and I woke up with Pomfrey's helper groping me." 

Dumbledore almost chuckled, it seemed. Then he sobered. "May I see the scar, Draco?" 

Draco was silent for a few minutes, contemplating that. "I suppose so," he decided. He lifted a hand to his forehead and pulled his hair back. 

Dumbledore inspected the scar as well, much like he had done to the Dark Mark. Draco felt ruffled – yes, that was the word. He was miffed because Dumbledore was paying way too much attention to him. Oh, he loved attention. But not from Muggle-loving headmasters. 

Dumbledore finally pulled back and stood. Draco watched him wearily, idly wishing he would go away. Dumbledore smiled down at him. 

"I'll have Poppy fix you a sleeping potion. We will talk about this later, Draco. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Good then. I hope you enjoy your sleep. And try not to think about Mr. Potter too much. It will only give you headaches, and I promise I'll do my best to explain when you wake up." 

"Yes, sir." Draco waited until Dumbledore was gone, then let himself cry. He hadn't had a good cry in awhile. Ever since his father had hit his mother and locked Draco in his room with no food for four days. Draco had cried a lot then. 

But he was interrupted before he would really get himself bawling. Madam Pomfrey bustled in, her mouth set in a thin line. She took one look at Draco, fixed up a potion as quick as that, and made him drink it immediately. Draco muttered a soft thanks before finally passing out. 

~*~ 


End file.
